It is known for organizations to use service-oriented architecture (SOA) methods, systems and governance models to develop and deploy shareable and reusable services. However, problems arise as deploying multiple shareable and reusable services across an SOA enterprise generally requires web services and service buses to access multiple policies across many policy servers and multiple policy repositories. Business and technology teams are thus required to manage and work with different policy servers for effective communication, which generally requires developers to create interfaces for each different policy server. Prior art architecture solutions and structures may not effectively promote SOA services reuse, may be hard to govern, and may not be scalable.